Criminal Minds - JJ: I'm pregnant
by Lucy Taylor Hotchner
Summary: JJ is pregnant . What will be the reaction Hotchner to find that will grandfather ? William is a member of the family? Warning: Discussion and discipline of adults. Do not like it? Do not read!
1. Introduction

**N / A: My idea came when I thought, "What if the Criminal Minds team becomes a family?"**

 **I hope everyone likes it. And, of course, your opinion will really improve my day.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds and their characters. I just lent them to this story.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Mac and Stella: are the parents of Sheldon Hawkes, Donald Flack, Amy Cullen, Daniel Messer, Adam Ross and Reed Garrett.

Mac is the son of Jason Gideon and Melina Taylor. And brother Haley Brooks (Criminal Minds) and Josephine Danville.

Aaron is the son of David Rossi and Erin Strauss and brother of Penelope Garcia.

Aaron is the father of Morgan, Reid and JJ and Haley is biological mother.

Lucy Cullen Hotchner is a character created by me. She is the sister of Carlisle Cullen (Yes, the movie Twilight).

She has been trained by NCIS, CSI Miami, White Collar, UAC and CSI NY and is now the current head of teams. During an investigation in NY, Lucy worked in contraposition.

To capture the suspect, she became the daughter of Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera, the relationship remains today.

A few years after Haley's death, Hotchner and Lucy began to relate in secret, but were afraid of what their family would think.

For an "accident" pregnant Lucy (Jack).

They decide to get married.

The sons of Aaron accepted the union, JJ could not bear to live with Lucy. She thought that at some point Lucy would erase Haley's memory.

* * *

 **END NOTE: I know, I know. It's a fanfiction so it's just an imagination and keep reading and I await your comment**


	2. SECRET REVEALED

**Pov Lucy C. Hotchner**

 **MONDAY**

I noticed that JJ was different, his gaze was distant.

They set out for a new case was then that during the investigation William LaMontagne Jr. appeared and told Hotchner he would grandfather. (03x20)

His reaction was explosive, but silent. (the boys said he got as far stay as possible.)

He could not understand that his only daughter (19 yars)had gotten pregnant by a simple accident (as happened to me)

When they got home, everyone was silent, nobody said anything. This is not common here.

"What happened, my dear?" I asked quietly.

"JJ is pregnant" he shouted. She ran out and knocked the bedroom door in protest.

I gave a slight smile as I imagined every little detail about her: Frequent sickness, rejection of some food. his face was brighter, but I was stopped by Hotch "Why are you laughing, there's nothing funny here," he shouted. I tried to ignore and kept smiling. He sat on the couch and put his hands on his head.

"Their concern is normal. It would happen sooner or later. Her daughter is already suffering enough, is not the cause of more pain. "

He looked thoughtfully at me "I'll be a grandfather."

"We'll get overcome this dear" I said it.

* * *

At the end of the afternoon I broke the silence and asked Hotch to talk to JJ

"but I can not"

"But you do! She needs you!"

"I..."

"I'll be here! I love you, grandpa"

With a long sigh, Hotch finally knocked on the door of JJ's bedroom.

"Daughter, can we come in?" asked Hotch.

"Yes," she replied sadly. We sat on the edge of the bed.

"JJ, Lucy and I talked and ..." he tried to argue.

"Baby, I know I'm not the best person to say anything, because we have not had a good relationship since I arrived. But you can count on me. I'll always be here for you! "I said.

"JJ, daughter, your baby will be welcome," Hotch said, making JJ's eyes shine like two stars.

"Her boyfriend was very brave" He said, with a little smile she agreed.

"I will try to absorb it all. But I want you to know I love you "Hotchner said saying good night to JJ. I gave her a hug and when we were leaving the room she sayd me "Mom, thank you"

"What?"

"I said thank you" she continued.

"I heard it, I do not know what you said before."

"Mom, I said mommy. And I was so stubborn that not took the opportunity to have you as a mother. " With her statement my eyes filled with tears and I hugged him with all my strength.

"We will have much time to enjoy." I said. I stayed with her until she fell asleep.

It seemed like a dream, all I ever wanted was becoming real.

In my mind there was a whirlwind of thoughts. I could only thank you for another gift. "Honey, come to our room. You'll have your whole life to enjoy it," Hotch said to me.

* * *

 **TUESDAY**

After lunch we received an unexpected visit. It was William.

"What's he doing here" Hotch complained.

"Hon"

I remembered Hotch the little agreement we made to support JJ

"Come on William, you are welcome here," I told him, trying to support my new daughter. She smiled.

"Reid, Morgan, take Jack for a walk in the park. We need to talk. "Hotch asked and the boys quickly obeyed.

"kid, You have a lot of courage" Hotchner said sarcastically.

"Honey, you'll scare the boy. You do not know the reason for the visit. " I said.

"Well, I will be brief. I... want to marry your daughter. "Willian said seriously.

"What?" Hotch was getting really annoyed

William was frightened. But he remained serious. "And your family? They Know?" "This will not be a problem... Do you want to meet them?" He said slowly. "I do not think good idea." JJ said.

William remained skeptical, I believe he wanted to prove to Hotch just how responsible he was. "Saturday is good for you?" William said looking at Hotch.

"JJ?" Hotch waited for an answer from her. "yes" She replied ashamed

He said goodbye to JJ with a kiss, Hotch rolled his eyes "William"

I could not stop smiling.


	3. Chapter 2

**POV Hotchner**

 _SATURDAY_

"Good morning JJ, prepared to meet the parents of William?" Reid asked.

"I do not know," she replied.

"Mother, help me pick out an outfit?"

Amy just looked at JJ, "Mom ?! Why you looking at me like that, "she asked curiously.

"I do not get tired of hearing you call me mother." My wife said pressing JJ.

I do not know if you visit the William family would be a good idea. I'm still getting used to the fact of being a grandfather. Well ... still want to look at William and unwilling to kill him, I thought with a laugh.

"Honey, we have to go,".

* * *

Upon arriving at the house of William, were greeted by a very friendly lady, was the mother of William. Mrs. Sandy LaMontagne.

We know the three sisters of William: Judy, Amber and Kate.

We also know Mr. LaMontagne.

 _After lunch:_

"So that's the girl who is in love with my son?" Mr. LaMontagne broke the silence. JJ looked coyly.

"She has a name and I'll marry her." William said quietly.

"You what?" Mr. LaMontagne shouted.

JJ shook Amy's hand.

"Calm down" Mrs. Sandy tried to calm her husband bully.

"I said I'm going to marry Jennifer" Willian said haltingly, punctuating each word.

Really, this boy is crazy.

"You are crazy? A complete idiot wanting to marry? What you have to offer her? "Mr. LaMontagne said.

"You do not have to tell me what to do." William shouted in response.

Mother of William talked to Amy and JJ so that they do not pay attention to the little fight that was starting. I wanted to defend William, but did not want to face Mr. LaMontagne. He is the father of William.

"It is better to go, it was a pleasure to meet you." I said hugging my wife and daughter, trying to get them out of that discomfort.

Miss. Sandy walked us to the door "This is our card if you need just call. We are happy to meet. " Amy said handing the card.

We got into the car and headed toward our house.

* * *

A few minutes passed and my phone started ringing. I put on speakerphone.

"Hotchner"

"Hi, Mr. I am the mother of William, you have to help me, HE WILL KILL MY SON" Sandy screamed on the other line.

JJ began to cry. I stopped the car on the road. "We need to go back" Amy told me.

"Dad?!" JJ insisted.

"I'm going Sra. Sandy." I will say it.

When we arrived at the house, the door was open, Miss. Sandy was waiting for us "Upstairs" she told me hoping I could do something.

JJ did not wait and went to the room that William and his father were.

When I got to the room, there was blood, and William was lying in bed. His father was giving several belted him. Probably William fought to be in that position.

"Father, do something." JJ asked.

I really had to do something.

I grabbed Mr. LaMontagne and started a small wrestling, so Amy could take William bed I let him.

"Calm down Mr." I said.

"The only thing this boy needs is PICK" He screamed.

"That's not how things are resolved" I tried to calm him. He tried to take William again and ended up pushing JJ. I was blind nervous. I took my gun "Get away Mr."

"I said to get away." He noticed that I was serious.

"William, get your stuff, you go away with me." I said.

"What? You can not! "Mr. LaMontagne said.

"Now!" I yelled at William.

"He will not get out of here!" The old man screamed.

"He goes! William is a good child, you will see Hotchner "Sandy said crying.

"Amy, JJ and William to the car," I said as I tried to calm Mr. LaMontagne.

I finally managed to leave the house. We set off towards our house.

The rearview mirror I could see the startled look of JJ.

But I saw the bruises on William's face.

I changed the route. William needed a hospital.

* * *

Upon arriving at the hospital William refused to be answered.

"I'm responsible for you now, you will get out of that car or I'll take it from there"

William did not move, so I got out of the car and opened the door for him. He was smart enough to obey.

"How may I help you" the attendant asked.

"My son got into a fight and need a doctor"

Yes, I said it. My wife and my daughter smiled with my statement and Willian was uncomfortable. But I do not care, it is important to know if he's okay.


	4. Chapter 3

**Pov Willian**

During the trip I could not think of anything else except in the words of my father. Yes, he's right. What I have to offer for JJ?

Hotchner changed the way and parked the car in a hospital.

"You need a doctor," he said to me.

Upon entering the office and Hotchner told clerk that I am his son.

What? His son? Hotchner is crazy!

I do not know why Hotchner is doing it. He has no obligation to take care of me.

My father has always been an aggressive man.

"Mr. Hotchner "The nurse called me taking the reverie.

I refused to enter the room. "William, do not make a scene here!" Hotchner said seriously.

What the hell!

"I do not need a doctor," I told him.

"Honey, you have many injuries in the face. You need a doctor. His father knows what makes "Amy said. I could feel my face turn red.

My dad? Until it would not be bad idea to be the son of Hotchner, but ... not! I do not deserve and do not need. I already have a father and ...

"Will you need care. Do what my father wants "My beloved JJ said.

What must she think of me? I'm weak, I could not even defend myself.

Mr. Hotchner took my arm encouraging me to enter the office.

"What happened to you young man?" Asked Dr. Daniel Revershan.

"I got in a fight," I said.

"it hurts!" I said as the nurse wiped my face.

"It will not need stitches, a bandage is enough," said Dr. to Hotchner.

"Dr. Well ... I want to take a deeper look "Hotchner suggested.

"As well?"

"He ... has some bruises under the clothes."

"What kind of fight in?" He asked Dr. watching me.

"An idiot offended Jennifer and I could not accept" I said, remembering the scene that I lived.

"Who is Jennifer?" The doctor asked.

"My daughter" Hotchner said.

"Can I see?" He said as he lifted my shirt.

"JJ, Amy, we need privacy in wait out there" Hotchner said, and they promptly left the Consutorio.

"Take off your pants" Hotchner told me.

"I did not answer.

"William, the doctor needs to examine you, do what I ask"

"No! No way! "I kept denying. But he came up and began to unbutton my pants.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I tried to shake the hands of Hotchner.

"I am helping you," Sure, he's much stronger. I was tired and just letting him finish.

"Boy, what happened to you?" The doctor said startled to see the marks on my body.

"Let's say I took a beating" He said sarcastically.

He walked over and checked that I had a fractured bone.

"You can put your clothes. No fractures. Soon the marks will come out, I'll get a remedy and every time I feel pain just take, okay? "He told me and I ignored it.

"Thank you, doctor."

* * *

I left the office embarrassed. Hotchner must think I'm a weak, unable to take care of JJ and the child who is to come.

The road to their house was silent. I had nothing to talk about. JJ could not look at without feeling a complete fool.

As we entered the house of Jack Hotchner went to Amy's lap "Mommy"

"Hi baby, Morgan and Reid took good care of you?" He shook his head.

"Grandpa cared" he replied.

"Who's talking about me?" David Rossi asked. No one noticed me, so far.

"What this idiot doing here?" Morgan asked, looking toward me.

"Morgan" Hotchner tried to convince him to accept me.

"Mr. Do not want to cause more problems, I can go. "I justified it.

"Do not accept provocations Morgan, he is a polite bad. You can be sure that after our little talk he will apologize to you. " Amy said as she stared at Morgan.

"William will be with us." Hotchner said.

"What? No! It's just today ... "I tried to argue, but was stopped by Amy.

"We'll see," Amy said.

JJ took me to the guest room "Will take a bath. Rest a little. Dave probably should be preparing dinner. "

I took my clothes carefully, looking every hurt. I turned on the shower and tenter forget this great confusion in which I entered. Soon after I buried my head on the pillow and blacked out.

* * *

 _some hours later..._

"William, we come in?" Amy said knocking.

"Sure," I replied.

"Can we talk?" Hotchner asked. As if I had any choice.

"Yes" I said sitting down to face them.

Amy sat beside me on the bed and took my hand "You feel good?"

"Sure," I replied.

"I do not know if the idea of living with us bother you, but I talked to Sandy and Amy and entered an agreement" Hotchner said.

"Wake up? What agreement? "I was starting to worry.

"We want you to live here." Amy said.

"What? How so? "I asked.

"Would you accept?" Hotchner seemed impatient.

I did not know what to say, then continued Hotchner "William, I have children and ... well ... see you in that situation made me think about some things. I can not accept that there are still people like Mr. LaMontagne. So, well ... we are not forcing you, or pressing, we just want you to live here and ... "Hotchner said.

"Be our son!" Amy added.

"Son? But ... "

"I ... we do not want you away from your family, just want to take care of you as a child. You'll say you're too old to have a new family and ... "I did not want him to do an evil judgment of me.

"It's not that," I said.

"So... Do not answer now ... We are of time to wait, "Amy said comforting me.

"Dinner is on the table, we better will join them, otherwise Dave comes for us and you will not like the consequences." Hotchner said laughing.

I stood up too fast and felt pain in my wounds and gave a groan.

"It's all right? If you prefer I call Carlisle "Amy said showing concern.

"There is nothing to worry about" I tried to be convincing.


	5. Chapter 4 (End)

**Pov Hotch**

Honestly, when I saw William gathering like that, all I wanted was to protect him. No one deserves to be treated in those conditions.

I have son and I know that sometimes I get nervous, but the punishment is for love and they know it.

I do not know that William will decide, but I hope you think the best for him.

We are dining just and I talked to Amy. JJ and William met with the others in the room

"I'm sorry guy" Morgan said to William. "I did not mean to offend you"

"I have to apologize that I do not want ... well ... I was never my intention to come here. But his parents did not hear me. "

"You're welcome here. And you have to hear what they are saying, they are experienced. "Morgan continued talking to William.

"Morgan has changed too fast opinion" I said to Amy as she hugged me.

"Nothing that a good mother to son conversation," she said sarcastically.

"You spank Morgan?" I asked with a laugh.

"Let's say I have other ways of working." She answered.

"Will Willian will accept live here?" I said worriedly.

"He did not have much choice and JJ live here, so I think this is positive." Amy said.

"Daddy ..." Reid called me "William go"

"What? How so? "I asked.

"Morgan?" Amy asked.

"I did nothing mother, I promise," Morgan said.

"He said he did not want to be a problem," JJ said crying.

I took the car keys and went looking for Willian.

It was a few blocks away. Sitting on a sidewalk, crying.

I parked the car and approached him "Hey kid, what are you thinking?"

"I do not ... I ..." He tried to speak but her tears would not leave. I hugged him and let him cry how could "Everything will be fine," I said.

"I'm weak. I'm not the right guy for JJ. I .. I'm crying "

"William, there's nothing wrong with crying, I also cry. This does not show weakness. "I tried to comfort him.

Gradually he was calming and dialogue beginning to emerge.

"Well ... when you left my house today, my father said that JJ did not deserve to marry me. She said she had to marry a real man. So I told him she was pregnant and he went crazy. "Willian said.

"In fact Willian glad that JJ is pregnant with you. You're a good guy. "I replied to him. "When I said I wanted you lived with us I said seriously. You are not a problem. Me and Amy are happy to have you. "I told him.

"This is serious?" William was insecure about my words.

"Of course it is." I said.

"But ... you will be my father? And Amy my mother? "He looked confused.

"It's what we want, if you make it clear." I replied.

"But .. and Sandy? And William ...? "Of course, I could not stop Willian to relate to their families.

"They are your biological parents. And you will be able to visit them whenever you want. But I will not let him hurt you anymore. "

"And JJ?" Well, JJ is also my daughter. But ... we'll find a way.

"Look William, me and Amy want your relationship with JJ works out. But ... if not, continue their parents. I'm serious when I say I want to be your father. "Will he explained.

He changed the face "and there will be rules."

"Rules?"

"Yes, rules"

"As well?"

"You can not leave without telling us, always stay with your phone, or when you are JJ punishment you were in separate rooms and will be treated as brothers. There will be punishment ... "William interrupted me. "Punishment? So you're like my father! "

"No, I'm not. His father is aggressive, it does not give you a punishment. It hurts you "

"Is there a difference?"

"Let's say you leave the house, as he did now. What did your father do? "

"He would give me a punch in the face, or put me to sleep with the dog," he said trying to be funny.

"Well ... I would do differently. I would go after you, as I did now. I would take home by the ear, would lower his pants and underwear and put you over my knee. I would just stop giving you spankings when she cried like a baby. Then you would be grounded in the corner of the wall and would be lucky if his mother thought that was enough. Otherwise she would do the same. Well ... you just would be uncomfortable for a few days. "

He was looking at me uncomfortably.

"Today I am giving you a gift, so no need to worry about it."

He gave a sigh of relief and I could not help laughing. Well, he already looked a lot like my children and was already dreading the spankings.

"I do not know if you noticed that I said to the nurse that you were our son, but ... well, now you are." I said. "Let's get back before Amy come get us" with this statement he jumped up and got in the car.

"Thank you," he thanked me.

"Whereby?"

"By wanting to be my father. And give me a family. "

"You do not have to thank me. Some days you will love me and others will hate me ... like the kids do. What I have to tell you is that always, always be here for you. "

"And ... well ... when I do something wrong, you will me .."

"William, do not worry about it. Me and Amy will do everything with love "

"You mean she will too .. me .."

"What? spank you? Yes! "He looked at me a little scared" Do not worry, Amy protects over the rear of the children than they. "

When we got home I asked, "Ready?"

He shook his head. But we entered the house.

Amy would not let me start talking and was hugging Willian, JJ joined her.

After a while I said "William has something to say."

"I ... I" he tried, but failed.

"Just say" I encouraged.

"I accept to be your son" with this statement Willian became member of the family even before marrying JJ.

 ** _END_**


End file.
